Season 2
Pony Meets World, Season 2 went out of the pre-production stage on June 15th, 2015. It contains more episodes than Season 1, and a "celebrity guest" has also been confirmed. It is followed by a new series: Earth to Pony. Plot: After the events of Season 1, Pinkie Pie and Derpy are still on Earth while every-pony else in back In Equestria. Soon, the truth of how the Mane Six arrived in the real world is revealed thanks to a threat from Equestria: Discord. Episode 1: The season started with Morgan Freeman opening the story with a narration and recalling past events in Season 1. After hearing Morgan Freeman, Joey asked is that was really him. Morgan confirms before telling him to be quiet so he could finish his narration and also telling Joey that he was god once. Confused and slightly weirded out, Joey walks into Dustin's yard, only to find him wearing a safety helmet and trying to resist Pinkie Pie giving him cake. (Pinkie Pie thinks it's his birthday) After Pinkie throws more cake, Dustin yells in complete anger and irritation. Joey calms him down and explains the news regarding Pinkie Pie and Derpy still missing in Equestria. Horrified by the news, Dustin faints and falls into his pool. After Pinkie asked what happened, Joey simply replied that he fainted. He decides to instead go to another old friend go his: Jared. Jared is seen sitting on the sidewalk outside his house. After he asked where Joey went, Joey explains the news. Unfortunately like Dustin, Jared also faints. After Pinkie comments that fainting was pretty terrible, he tells her to help him carry Jared to his room. Once they put Jared in his room, Joey has a brief conversation with Twilight regarding the news via his television. After hearing that Joey is once again traveling to Equestria, she gets excited. However, Joey strictly tell her that he is only going there to talk to Princess Celestia and find a solution. Once Joey entered the portal, he wakes up in Ponyville where he briefly reunites with The Mane Six. Twilight still believes that Joey is taking some time to spend with them, but after he stubbornly tell her no, she frowns sadly. Afterwards, he and the Mane Six takes a long travel to Princess Celestia's castle. Hours later, they finally arrives as shown when a guard informs Princess Celestia that Joey has returned. Princess Celestia is slightly surprised by Joey's return. After asking what brought him back to Equestria, Joey explains that the Elements of Harmony spell didn't work completely. Before he could continue, he began to glitch and then vanished, much to everyone'e shock. Joey then reappeared in the Spirit World, only to discovered that is looked different than it did before and he was wearing his normal clothes. After asking why the Spirit World looked chaotic, a twisted laugh filled the air. A few seconds later, Discord appeared before Joey and says that he has dreamed of weird things and that Princess Luna was proof of that. Utterly confused by the newcomer, Joey asked where Luna was. It is revealed that Discord had trapped Luna in box. After demanding what was going on, Discord introduced himself as the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Hearing this, Joey used the Elements of Harmony to research Discord and came to regard him as "a bad egg". After learning that Discord was a foe, Joey demanded to know if he was the reason of what lead to the events of Season 1. Discord confirmed this as he did a shuffle dance. After vowing to turn Discord back into stone for his actions, Discord remained unfazed and told Joey that his feelings weren't mutual before snapping his fingers and sending him back to Equestria. Once he reappeared in Equestria, Joey explained the news to Princess Celestia and the Mane Six about Discord's future plans to cause chaos in Equestria, but particularly Earth. At first, Princess Celestia seems to take the news remarkably well, but she ironically faints as well, much to Joey's annoyance. Later, Joey walks through Equestria while commenting about everyone fainting. With help from Twilight, he is transported back to Earth but is confused to see Dustin and Jared approaching him and moving like puppets. They suggest that he burns the Elements of Harmony and that they've known each other for a long time. Knowing something was wrong with them, Joey noticed that Discord was controlling them like puppets before traveling through a portal. Once the two regained control over theirselves, they were confused of how they got there and more importantly why they were together. After Joey introduced Dustin to Jared. He realized that Dustin was the one who killed him with his car in Season 1. After telling Dustin to go home and take Pinkie Pie with him, Joey reveals who Discord is and explains that Discord was the culprit of the events that occurred in the past. Twilight and Applejack are revealed to be back on Earth and are able to travel between the two worlds as they please. Joey deduces that Discord is in the Spirit World and intends to use the Elements of Harmony to turn him into stone and end his threat. After Twilight transports herself and the two to the Spirit World, Discord appears and taunts them that harmony is over. Joey distracts Discord before using the Elements of Harmony on him. The spell successfully turns Discord into stone. After a brief victory dance, Joey claims that Discord is defeated and then proceed to find Luna. However, as the three leave, the stone on Discord's body cracks slightly, leaving the fate of the future uncertain. Episode 2: Joey and Derpy are seen relaxing on the porch. Afterwards, Joey takes Derpy and Applejack to spend some time at a local park. Joey teaches Derpy many things such as attempting to fly, but Derpy hilariously uses her head to do so. As a woman appears next to him, he tells her that Derpy has been practicing for a while and then cheers for her. The woman does not see what Joey see and believes him to be crazy. Sometime later, Applejack heads back to Equestria while Derpy remains with Joey. After getting a call from Jared, Joey leaves Derpy at home for a while and strictly tell her not to touch anything on the kitchen table before heading to Jared's house. When Joey arrives at Jared's house, he is shocked to see two Jareds. =